Guguk
by sukijan
Summary: Team taka adalah anjing peliharaan Orochimaru. Akibat jadwal syuting yang padat, Orochimaru harus menitipkan team taka pada tetangga sebelah, Sasuke. /"sehari bersama anjing?"/"mas sasu, nitip anjing aku dong."/anjing ee' nya dimana yah?"/ warning : OOC / TEAM TAKA ex Sasuke. ONE SHOT , Mind to RnR?


**#####**

 **.**

 **Guguk**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan (gue)**

 **Based from : Film kartun 'The Secret Life of Pets'**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, tidak baku, OOC, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Disabtu pagi yang sibuk, seorang wanita paruh baya sedang memasak di dapur rumah berukuran minimalis. Dari belakang, terlihat wanita tersebut sedang memakai baby doll berwarna ungu. Sesekali ia merapikan celemek pink pastel yang dikenakannya sambil membolak-balik masakannya di teflon.

 **Tulalit tulalit tulalit**

Telpon di ruang tamu berdering. Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu berlari ke ruang tamu. Ia ber ehem-ehem(?) sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut.

 **Pip**

"Iyeyy~ dengan siapa dimana~ Orochi disini~?"

Mari kita pause adegan di atas. Wanita bercelemek pink pastel yang sedang masak tadi bukanlah sepenuhnya wanita. Namanya adalah Orochimaru, duda banci yang ditinggal istrinya lari ke Amerika. Orang sekitar komplek akrab memanggilnya dengan sebutan, Mbak Oro.

Mbak Oro adalah seorang aktris yang baru saja naik daun. Sebulan yang lalu ia terpilih menjadi bintang iklan shampo merek lefboy. Semenjak saat itu, Mbak Oro selalu mendapat tawaran syuting dengan modal rambut kinclong dan wajah sehalus aspal.

Sekian pengenalan Mbak Oro, mari kita play kembali.

"Iya jeng, aku hari ini free. Ho-oh gapapah kok, iya makasih ya. iyak, yuk~"

Telpon ditutup. Barusan Mbak Oro mendapatkan tawaran syuting dari rekan kerjanya, Jeng Tsunade. Mbak Oro dan Jeng Tsunade sudah sering bermain film bersama. Dua film paling terkenal yang pernah mereka bintangi adalah, 'nenek jamban' dan 'manusia setengah salamander'. Mbak Oro melepas celemeknya lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Kabutooo." panggilnya kepada salah satu babysiter dirumahnya. Babysiter bernama kabuto itu pun segera turun dari lantai atas.

"Iya Nyah, ada apa?" jawab kabuto sambil merapikan rok seragamnya. (babysiter kan seragaman :v)

"Ini loh, aku lagi ada syuting. Kamu hari ini jagain rumah ya. Itu si dedek Mitsuki udah mandi belom?" tanya Mbak Oro sambil naik kelantai atas yang diikuti oleh Kabuto.

"Udah Nyah, barusan habis minum susu. Sekarang udah tidur." jawab Kabuto menunjuk box bayi di kamar Mbak Oro.

"Si abang mana, to?" Mbak Oro celingukan mencari anak sulungnya.

"Mas Rogu udah berangkat sekolah Nyah. katanya sih, ada rapat OSIS." ujar Kabuto menyerahkan handuk kepada majikannya. Mbak Oro ber oh-ria sambil berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Yaudah, aku mandi dulu to. Itu dibawah udah aku masakin macem-macem, ntar kalo laper panasin aja di microwafe. Sama sekalian, bilangin kimimaroo suruh manasin mobil."

"Nggih." Setelah itu Kabuto turun menuju teras. Disana tampaklah seorang sopir yang sedang asik bersiul mengelap kaca mobil ditemani lagu dari radio butut.

" _Beradaa~ dipelukanmu~"_

"Mas kim!"

" _Mengajarkankuu~ apa artinya kenyamanan~"_

"Mas!"

" _kesempurnaaan~"_

"WEI MAS KIMIMAROO!"

" _Ciinta—_ BBRRLPPPP! BUEH BUEH!"

Kabuto hilang kesabaran, ia menyemprot Kimimaroo dengan selang kebun. Sopir berambut putih itu ngucek-ngucek mata sambil berdecak sebal.

"Aduh! kamu tu ngapain toh dek?! kok main semprat-semprot?!" teriak Kimimaroo kesal, separuh dirinya basah kuyup.

"Sukurin! siapa suruh budeg! sampeyan tak panggil daritadi asik nyanyi wae, kayak orang gendeng! tau gendeng, gak? gendeng tuh GILA!" jawab Kabuto sewot.

"Yo aku ngertilah! wong aku juga orang jawa kok!" balas Kimimaroo gak kalah sewot. Kabuto memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya,iya! Btw, sampeyan disuruh si Nyah manasin mobil."

"Manasin mobil? mau dibakar atau digoreng?"

Kabuto menepuk jidat. "Aduuh mas! sampeyan iki gila beneran to! Maksudku itu mesinnya dihidupiiin! AH, SOMPLAK!" setelah itu Kabuto kembali masuk rumah dengan dongkol. Otaknya mendidih gara-gara ngomong sama supir gak waras. Sementara Kimimaroo terkekeh lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Wkwkwk..emang enak dikerjain!"

###

Mbak Oro yang telah selesai mandi kini duduk di meja rias. Peralatan make up miliknya yang bermerek terkenal dan superlengkap berjejer rapi diatas meja.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuuk~" jawab Mbak Oro sambil memakai bedak. Kepala kabuto menyembul dari balik pintu.

"A-anu Nyah..."

"Kenapa, to?" tanya Mbak Oro yang sekarang sedang make lipstick.

"Itu..tadi mbak Tayuya telpon, katanya gak bisa dateng, ada nikahan sodaranya..." jawab Kabuto sambil nunduk.

"waduh, trus piye guguk ku?" Mbak Oro noleh ke Kabuto dengan ekspresi kaget. Mbak Tayuya yang disebut tadi adalah salah satu asisten rumah tangga Mbak Oro. Kerjanya beliau adalah mengurus anjing-anjing peliharaan mbak oro, Karena kabuto dan kimimaroo gak pandai ngurus hewan.

"Maaf Nyah, gimana kalo dititipkan saja?" tanya Kabuto dengan suara pelan. Ia merasa bersalah, karena gak bisa ngurus anjing, cuman bisa ngurus manusia.

"Dititipin? kemana tapi?"

"Itu...denger-denger katanya tetangga sebelah juga melihara hewan. Coba titipin kesana aja, Nyah."

"Siapa?"

"Mas Sasuke."

Mbak Oro terlihat berpikir kemudian menghela napas. "Yaudah, kamu siapin tali sama keperluan guguk ku."

"Nggih." Kabuto pamit keluar, meninggalkan Mbak Oro yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas make upnya. setelah selesai, Mbak Oro berpamitan dengan putra bungsunya yang tertidur pulas di box bayi.

"Mitsuki sayang, papi pergi dulu yah~ kamu baik-baik dirumah yaa, jangan nakal sama sus!" mbak oro mencium pipi putra bungsunya yang baru berumur setahun. "Kabuto, mana kunci?"

Kabuto menyerahkan sebuah kunci ke Mbak Oro. majikannya itu kemudian berjalan menuju halaman belakang, ketempat kandang anjingnya berada. Di bagian atap kandang ditempel papan bertuliskan 'TEAM TAKA', sebutan untuk memanggil semua anjingnya sekaligus.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kandang terbuka, keluarlah seekor anjing husky berwarna biru putih. Anjing husky tersebut berlari-lari mengelilingi Mbak Oro.

"guk! guk! guk!"

"Halo Suigetsu." sapa Mbak Oro kepada anjing huskynya yang bernama Suigetsu. Anjing Mbak Oro yang ini adalah anjing yang paling cerewet. Suigetsu hobi menggongong. Hampir aja dia disembeleh gara-gara selalu bikin ribut dimalam hari, sehingga menganggu tidur dek Mitsuki.

Setelah Suigetsu, keluar anjing poodle merah yang berjalan lenggak-lenggok diikuti oleh anjing bulldog besar berwarna oranye kecoklatan.

Mbak Oro mengusap-usap team taka sebelum memakaikan tali dileher mereka. Semua anjing menurut kecuali anjing poodle merah. ia berlari menjauh dari Mbak Oro.

"Karin, jangan rewel! ayo sini!" panggil Mbak Oro sambil mengejar anjing poodlenya. "Karin kalo nakal nanti gak boleh ikut suigetsu sama jugo! kita mau kerumah tetangga ganteng!"

Mbak Oro tau, anjingnya yang satu ini emang ganjeng. Dia doyan banget ketemu orang ganteng. Setiap Mbak Oro kedatangan tamu ganteng, si Karin selalu nempel. Nanti dia pura-pura atraksi atau berlagak lucu biar dipuji sama tamunya Mbak Oro. ckckck dasar Karin!

Setelah dibilangin begitu, akhirnya Karin nurut dan duduk manis disebelah anjing bulldog bernama Jugo. Mbak Oro menyeret ketiga anjingnya ke luar rumah, ia berjalan melewati Kimimaroo yang lagi ngecek bagasi mobil.

"Gajadi pergi, Nyah?" tanya Kimimaroo heran ngeliat majikannya yang malah dog walking.

"Jadi. ntar, mau kerumah sebelah dulu." Mbak Oro menunjuk rumah bercat biru disebelahnya.

"Oooh.."

###

Di kediaman Uchiha, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan SMA sedang menyisir rambutnya yang mencuat kayak pantat ayam. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan kini asik berpose kece didepan kaca. Tiba-tiba saja masuk seorang pemuda lain kedalam kamarnya,

"Sasuke—etdah, narsis amat sih, lo." ujar seorang pemuda berwajah lecet—Itachi—didepan pintu kamar pemuda narsis—Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mennggubris panggilan abangnya. Ia sibuk memilah baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai, sesekali menciumi baunya.

' _hmm kayaknya ini bersih.'_ batin Sasuke sambil mencium kaos oblong berwarna biru dongker. Si abang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang kempro itu.

"Sasuke, pinjem kunci motor ya, gue mau keluar bentar." kata Itachi mengambil kunci motor diatas meja belajar.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sedang memakai baju.

Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke sambil bersenandung. Alasan dia minjem motor Sasuke karena mau ketemu gebetannya. Motor Sasuke adalah jenis motor keren keluaran terbaru, sedangkan punya Itachi sudah butut lengkap dengan kaca spion yang oglak-aglik. Kan, malu nanti kalo dilihat hehehe.

"Dudidudidu~gebetan i'm coming~" seru Itachi sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Gebetan~ oooh~ geb—SETAAN!" Itachi berteriak kaget ketika melihat sosok berambut panjang dengan dress putih didepan pintu.

"Met pagi, mas Itachi ganteng~!" sapa sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Mbak Oro. Itachi cengo.

"E-eh, Mbak Oro...kirain setan—eh maksudnya siapa." jawab Itachi sambil ngelus dada, bukan hanya karena kaget, melainkan karena dia tau kalo Mbak Oro sebulan terakhir ini sedang naksir dirinya. Dia sudah sering mergokin Mbak Oro lagi ngintip di balkon pake teleskop, atau kadang kalo ketemu malah kedap-kedip manja yang membuat itachi muntah ditempat.

' _Astagah...cobaan apa ini.'_ batin Itachi sambil senyum maksa. Dalam hati ia berdoa jangan sampai niatnya yang ingin ketemu gebetan jadi 'gatot' alias gagal total.

"Hehe, mas Sasu ada nggak? aku pengen ketemu nih~"

Itachi mengerutkan dahi, _'hah? tumbenan nyari Sasuke'._

"Oh, ada-ada! bentar aku dipanggilin." setelah itu Itachi lari kedalam rumah.

2 menit kemudian Itachi keluar beserta Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Tuh mbak, masuk aja. Aku duluan ya, mau jalan." pamit Itachi meninggalkan Mbak Oro dan Sasuke berdua. Setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke mempersilahkan Mbak Oro masuk.

"Pagi mas Sasu~" sapa Mbak Oro duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hn. mau minum apa?"

"Eh, gak usah repot mas. aku cuman mau minta tolong doang."

"Tolong apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tumbenan mbak oro minta tolong, biasanya minta dipacarin kalo nggak minta dikawinin. Secara, kakak-beradik Uchiha ini memang digandrungi cewek-cewek komplek. Tak terkecuali Mbak Oro, yang bahkan bukan cewek tulen.

"Gini lo mas, kan aku ada syuting hari ini...jadi gak bisa ngurus anjingku. nah, mas Sasu kan suka melihara hewan juga, aku nitip anjingku dong, mas. sehariiii aja!"

Haaah?

"Sehari bersama anjing?"

Mbak Oro mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke tampak diam berpikir. Memang benar dia suka melihara hewan, tapi yang dia pelihara kan kucing bukan anjing.

"Errr, tapi mbak, saya gak pernah melihara anjing..." kata Sasuke ragu.

"hiks..saya tahu kok mas, saya emang gak pantas minta tolong ke mas Sasuke yang ganteng dan gagah..huhuhu" Sasuke speechless liat Mbak Oro yang tiba-tiba nangis sesegukan.

"huhu..saya beneran gak tau lagi harus ngapain mas...huhuhu...istri saya udah ninggalin saya...hiks..saya punya anak dua orang sama anjing tiga ekor..hiks...jadi—"

"Eeh! jangan nangis mbak! iya-iya, saya urusin anjingnya!" kata sasuke menghentikan tangisan Mbak Oro sebelum menjadi-jadi. Dia tahu kok kalo Mbak Oro cuman acting, tapi kan bisa berabe kalo kedengeran tetangga lain Mbak Oro nangis dirumahnya. Ntar dikira dia ngapa-ngapain Mbak Oro lagi, trus disuruh tanggung jawab.

 _'Hiiiiii amit-amit jabang bayi!'_ Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Mbak Oro menghapus air mata buayanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "hehe~ mas Sasu baik deh! aku makin cinta!" Sasuke mual. Mbak Oro kemudian memanggil team taka lalu memberikan Sasuke surat keterangan tentang anjing.

"Nih, ya mas. yang husky Suigetsu, yang poodle Karin, trus yang bulldog gede itu Jugo. Mereka udah kukasih makan, jadi gabakal rewel lagi. udah ya, aku pergi dulu~ bye bye~!" pamit Mbak Oro sambil melemparkan kiss bye kearah Sasuke yang muntah-muntah.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sambil ngepel muntahannya. Setelah itu ia melepaskan tali pengikat team taka.

"guk! guk! guk!"

"wuf! wuf!"

"grrll..."

"kalian bebas ngapain aja, tapi inget! jangan makan kucingku ya." setelah itu Sasuke kembali naik kekamarnya.

 **Anjing POV**

"Elah bang, tenang aja! gak bakal gue makan tuh kucing, paling cuma cicipin pahanya dikit HUAHAHAHAHA" tawa Suigetsu sambil guling-guling dilantai. Sementara Jugo ngeloyor pergi ke sofa ruang tamu, tidur. Karin masih diam ditempat, matanya berbinar-binar.

"ya ampun! tuan Sasuke ganteng banget!" teriak Karin girang. "Udah ganteng, wangi lagi!" tambahnya sambil ngendus-ngendus bekas pijakan Sasuke. Suigetsu memutar bola mata,

"Wangi apaan! orang kaosnya busuk kayak gak dicuci sebulan!"

"Heh, jangan sembarangan sui! orang ganteng biasanya pembersih!"

"Serah lo deh! gue mau berburu~"

"Berburu apaan?" tanya karin heran.

"Kucingnya abang sasu!" jawab Suigetsu lari ke dapur. Karin sweatdrop, dasar anjing gak tahu terima kasih! baru juga dibilangin!

###

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke sedang selonjoran dikasur. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku yang ia baca sambil sesekali terkikik. Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu lalu mengambil handphone dimeja belajar. Sasuke membuka aplikasi line dan mengechat salah satu temannya.

 **(KIBANJING)**

 **sasukece : oi**

 **kibanjing : hah?**

 **sasukece : lu melihara anjing kan?**

 **kibanjing : ye**

 **sasukece : cara ngerawatnya gimana? gue dititipin anjing nya mbak oro**

 _ **kibanjing is typing...**_

 **kibanjing : BUAKAKAKAK yang bener? mbak oro yang banci itu? sejak kapan lu jadian? *emot nangis ketawa 5x***

"Ck, sialan." decak Sasuke sebal.

 **sasukece : najis. gue cuman dititipin anjingnya**

 **kibanjing : hahaha iya-iya xD gak rempong kok, kalo laper kasih aja makan daging, udah. emang anjingnya mbak oro apaan?**

 **sasukece : husky, poodle sm bulldog**

 **kibanjing : buseet banyak bener**

 _ ***read***_

Sasuke melemparkan hpnya kekasur lalu kembali membaca bukunya. sementara itu, Karin masuk kedalam kamar sasuke.

 **Karin POV**

Mwhehehehe~ ternyata tuan Sasuke disini toh! tuan Sasuke aku kangen! hehe gue samperin aja dah, kali aja gue dielus-elus~

Eeeh! wait, itu tuan lagi baca apaan?

Oooh gue tau! pasti tuan Sasuke lagi belajar!

Ya ampuuun tuan Sasuke emang perfect banget! ganteng, wangi, rajin lagi! bener-bener tuan idaman.

 **Normal POV**

"guk! guk! guk!"

Sasuke melonjak kaget ketika melihat seekor poodle merah menggonggong dikamarnya.

"kamu Karin kan? kenapa? laper?"

Karin geleng-geleng kemudian meloncat ke atas kasur Sasuke.

"guk! guk! guk!"

Sasuke heran sendiri ketika Karin menarik-narik buku yang ia baca.

"Eeh jangan ditarik!"

 **Karin POV**

Iiih tuan Sasuke pelit amat sih! liat dong, lagi baca apa! aku kan kepo~

loh? apaan nih? kok isinya gambar semua? mana tulisannya?

wait—ini kan komik?

E-eh kok aku diturunin?!

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke menurunkan Karin dari kasurnya lalu merapikan spreinya yang berantakan.

"Zzz gue belom selesai baca lagi." keluh Sasuke meratapi komik yang ia pegang. Oalah, ternyata daritadi Sasuke lagi baca komik hentai.

"guk! guk! guk!"

Karin kembali menggonggong, membuat Sasuke terpaksa memerhatikannya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung.

"guk! guk! guk!"

Dia gak ngerti bahasa anjing. Hanya satu yang terlintas dikepalanya, Sasuke menelan ludah.

"mau ee'?"

"guk! guk! guk!"

Sasuke menghela napas lalu kembali mengechat Kiba.

 **(KIBANJING)**

 **sasukece : oi**

2 menit berlalu namun belum ada balasan dari Kiba. Sasuke merenung,

 _'anjing ee' dimana yah?'_

Ia kemudian membawa Karin turun kelantai bawah dan meletakkannya di halaman belakang.

"Dah, kamu disini aja ya. jangan kemana-mana!"

Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

 **Karin POV**

Huweeeeee! gue dihukum tuan sasuuu! huhuhu... maapin karin tuaaan! karin gak tau kalo tuan lagi baca komiiikkk huhuhu karin kan gak bisa bacaaa! huweeeeeee

###

Suigetsu sedang mengendap-endap di dapur. Ia mengendus-endus daerah sekitarnya, mencari bau kucing peliharaan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia melihat makhluk hitam yang sedang tidur di belakang meja makan.

 **Suigetsu POV**

HUAHAHAHAHA akhirnya, nemu juga nih kucing! HEHEHEHE habislah hidupmu kucing! sini sama om! wuih, pahanya gendut amat! kayaknya tahan setahun nih! HUAHAHAHA

HUP!

Nyam nyam nyam! keras juga nih paha, gue harus ngunyah dengan telaten.

Grauk grauk grauk!

 **Normal POV**

Suigetsu tetap mengunyah paha—yang menurutnya kucing Sasuke. walaupun dia sebenernya gak sadar dengan apa yang ia gigit. Makhluk hitam itu pun berdiri dan menggeram. Suigetsu yang mulai menyadari keadaan mendangak. Ia terkejut, ternyata makhluk hitam itu besar sekali—3x lipat lebih besar dari jugo—dan ternyata itu bukanlah kucing, tapi...

 **MACAN KUMBANG**

Suigetsu menganga. Ia baru sadar kalo yang digigitnya daritadi bukan paha, melainkan ekor. Ekor yang besar dan keras, apalagi pahanya yang pasti lebih gede.

 **Kucing-Anjing POV**

"HEH ANJING SIALAN...NGAPAIN LO NGUNYAH EKOR GUE...?" tanya macan kumbang itu garang. Suara macan kumbang itu sangat berat dan menggelegar. Suigetsu menelan ludah, badannya lemes seketika.

"E-eh...b-bang macan—"

"NAMA GUE MADARA..."

"Eh, i-iya bang Madara! ampun! s-saya...saya nggak ngunyah k-kok...cuman cium-cium aja...hehe..ekornya wangi sorga"

"HMM...BOHONG!"

 **DEG**

Suigetsu mundur beberapa langkah. Madara melirik pergerakan kaki suigetsu dengan matanya yang merah menyala.

 _'Hanjrit! gue harus kabur nih'_ Suigetsu puter balik siap-siap mau lari, tapi ekornya diinjek Madara.

"HMMM...MAU KABUR YA? JANGAN HARAP! RAARRRWW!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Normal POV**

 **KLONTANG KLONTANG!**

Sasuke terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara barang jatuh dari lantai bawah. Ia segera lari menuruni tangga.

 _'Madara!'_ batin sasuke sambil terus berlari.

Karin yang masih termenung diluar ikut kaget dan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia membelalak ketika melihat Suigetsu kejar-kejaran sama mahkluk besar yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Niatnya mau menolong suigetsu tapi malah ikut dikejar. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah lari bersama.

 **Anjing POV**

 **"** LO HABIS NGAPAIN SIH SUI?!" teriak Karin histeris sambil lari. Ia merutuki Suigetsu yang telah menyeretnya kedalam aksi kejar-kejaran horror tersebut.

"GUE GA SENGAJA SUEERR! GUE KIRAIN TADI GUE GIGIT PAHA KUCING! GAK TAU NYA MALAH MACAN!" teriak Suigetsu sambil lari naik turun sofa.

"APAA?! GILA LOOO!"

 **Normal POV**

Ketika sampai dibawah, Sasuke shock melihat keadaan rumah yang kacau balau.

"Astagaaaa! TAKA! MADARA! STOOOOPPP!" Ia segera melerai hewan-hewan yang terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran tersebut dan memarahi mereka habis-habisan.

###

"Makasih ya mas Sasu~ nih, aku bawain terang bulan sama komik hentai terbaru. Makasih banyak lo, udah ngebantuin jaga team taka~ mas sasu emang yang paling oke!" pamit Mbak Oro mengacungkan 2 jempol.

Jam 6 malam, Mbak Oro baru menjemput team taka. Sasuke cuman bisa ngangguk lemes. Dia stress, gara-gara keadaan rumah yang udah kayak kapal pecah.

Setelah Mbak Oro pulang, sasuke kembali naik kekamarnya. Persetan dengan rumah yang centang prenang, dia capek, dan ingin segera membaca komik barunya.

###

Dirumah Mbak Oro...

 **Anjing POV**

"Zzz...gue kapok kerumahnya tuan Sasuke" keluh Karin yang lagi ngompres kepalanya yang benjol. Dia tadi sempet mbrosot dan jatuh ketimpa kursi.

"Sama. gue ogah, ketemu lagi sama si Madara! Hiiii mending gak diurusin daripada dititipin ke tempat monster!" Suigetsu bergidik ketakutan. Ia mulai menyumpah serapahi(?) macan kumbang peliharaan Sasuke.

"Tul! si jugo keenakan! tidur mulu dia!" Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Jugo yang tertidur pulas di kandang

"Haaah...hari ini bener-bener sial."

"Guk!"

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Daaaaaaaan berakhir dengan tidak elitnya ._.**

 **yasudalah, memang saya suka bikin fanfic ga jelazz**

 **anyway, itu si oro anaknya dua, yang sulung ROGU yang bungsu MITSUKI, gue sempet searcging di google dan menemukan fakta bahwa anaknya oro ada dua.**

 **Zzzz terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca fict ini sampe habis, ngan upa eview yez bye~**

 **p.s baca juga ff gue yang judulnya 'TEROWONGAN CASABLANCA' itu fanfic horror-humor yang juga gak jelas.**

Bonus :

Itachi memarkir sepeda motor Sasuke di teras. Ia berjalan sambil berjoget-joget, lantaran habis mendapat first kiss dari gebetannya. Ia segera membuka kunci dan masuk kedalam rumah,

" _Sudah kubilang~ cintaaa—_ ASTAGAAAH!"

Itachi shock melihat keadaan rumahnya. Buku berserakan dimana-mana, meja dan sofa jungkir balik gak karuan, banyak genangan air serta pecahan beling. Dijidatnya muncul perempatan urat(?), Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"SAAAASUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriaknya murka.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang berbaring santai dikasur sambil memakai headset. Sesekali terkikik membaca komik hentai barunya.

"Hihihi~"

 **TAMAT**


End file.
